Kino Der Toten
01:41, February 25, 2015 (UTC) "(static) Entry 741021! Perhaps the station will hold the key to the real goals of group 935. I still do not trust my 'unconventional' allies, but they are of great use to me. But, I digress. Who would have thought the MDT was capable of time travel? How many stations does this group have? Where did that little girl disappear to? Only time will tell what new questions awaits us in this...THEATER OF THE DAMNED! (static)" — Dr. Edward Richtofen Kino Der Toten is German for "Theater of the Dead" or "Cinema of the Dead". Ideal Weapon Loadouts Ray Gun Upgraded/ Ballistics Knife Upgraded/ Monkey Bombs/ Claymores Ray Gun Upgraded/ Crossbow Upgraded/ Monkey Bombs/ Claymores Ray Gun Upgraded/ RPK Upgraded/ Monkey Bombs/ Claymores Thundergun Upgraded/ RPK Upgraded/ Monkey Bombs Upgraded/ Claymores Thundergun Upgraded/ Ray Gun Upgraded/ Monkey Bombs/ Claymores New Features Hunters Also known as Gas Zombies. They explode Nova 6 gas when killed which blurs your screen. They are hard to spot and crawl down the walls. Thundergun This a wondergun which replaces the Wunderwaffe. It blows the zombies back and kills almost all in its path. Good for clearing out a large wave, or for revive covering. Fire Pit The replacement to a electric barrier, although electric barriers still return. It sets part of the floor on fire on can kill you and your teammates. Mystery Box Map This shows where the mystery box is on the map. It is a map with green lightbulbs which glow where the box is located. It only works after the power is turned on.﻿ Strategy Guides Round 1: Let the zombies through the windows and shoot them 5 times in the chest and then stab them. Round 2: Keep the zombies at the windows and knife them. Round 3: Shoot them with your pistol. When you run out of ammo just knife. Round 4: Buy the M14 if your out of ammo. Round 5: Buy the downstairs door have 2 people buy the MPL for 1000 points. Those people should cover the hall while the other two cover the windows. Round 6: Buy the upstairs door and have the two people without the MPL buy the PM63. Sit in the back corner of the square and have the PM63 people cover the hall, while the MPL people cover the window and the hole in the wall. Round 7: Buy ammo for your guns off the wall. Same as round 6, except have the MPL people cover the hall, while the PM63 people cover the hole and the window. Round 8: Buy ammo for your guns off the wall. Buy the next door upstairs leading to the Speed Cola Room. Camp at the bottom of the stairs where the mystery box would be. Have the PM63 people cover the right, and the MPL people cover the left. Round 9: Buy ammo for your guns off the wall. Buy the room leading to the dressing room. Sit in the back of the room. Make sure to cover the hole in the ceiling. Round 10-14: Buy the door leading to the stage. Camp near the claymores. Round 14-16: Turn on the power Buy the door leading to the alley by the lobby. NOT THE DOOR IN THE STAGE. Sit by the fence. Round 17-23: Buy the fence and sit in the shower room. Two people cover the stairs and the other two should cover the windows and throw grenade out the window to get crawlers. Round 23+: Return to the stage. At the beggining of ech round turn on both electric barriers. When the barriers run out, turn on the turret. When the turret runs out hit the teleport. Run up the middle of the stage and finish the link for the teleporter. Turn up the stairs into the PM63 room. Hit the electric fence and run into the Speed Cola room. Keep going to the dressing room and turn on the fence. When you are back in the stage hit the turret. When the turret runs out teleport. Throw grenades out the window to get crawlers. When you arrive in the lobby make another lap turning on anything possible. Repeat the proccess every round. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops